high school sweethearts (new)
by rinXtwinXlen
Summary: we all have best friends. But what happened when you best friend loses his voice as a kid. And than you fall for him at a teen. And as if you went confused enough you both boys. What do you do. a story love jealousy a sacrifice. AU hunam names used. And yes there will me lemon so MA please. enjoy! mostly USXCAN some CANXFRAN but not really you'll see what i mean.
1. Chapter 1

Hey Matt!" Alfred ran up to Matthwe "So what did the doctors say do they know why you throat hurts so much?"

Matthew looked down and nodded.

"Matt what's wrong. Tell me what did they say!"

"Al… I'm scared " Matthew's voice barley above a whisper. His eyes watering up.

"They said I have a tumour in my throat. That's why it hurts to talk to loud."

"But they can get it out right. There doctors they have to help you!" al said hopeful smile on his face.

"They can but …..i might never be able to talk again."

Alfred smile fell and so did his heart matt was his best friend in the hold world they knew everything about each other .

"Al I'm so scared I don't want to be mute" the smaller blonde cried and hugged his friend.

Alfred hugged his best friend back tightly

"Shhh it's going to be ok Mattie I'll be here I wont ever leave your side I promise !" he said petting matt's head.

"Y-You wont? "

"No I wont I will protect you with my life and stay by you side to help you be strong." He promised matt.

"I'll even learn sign language with you so even if you do lose your voice I'll still be able to talk to you "

Matt gave a small a smile. "Promise me the day I have my surgery you'll be there when I wake up so even if i cant talk I'll at lest have you there."

"I promise "

**Years later**

*Knock knock * "Come on Mattie I'm not going to wait forever!" the teen yelled. Matt burst out the door panting and gave Al an apolitical smile.

"Come on I know you don't wanna be late for school.'

Matt nodded ant he headed of toward school .

"Hey Matt you got to note for English right I didn't get them all down so can I please copy yours at lunch it not cheating it's just to help me study so I can pass English."

Matt let out breathy laugh. And singed to Al "*yah of course Al want are friends for *"

"Ah thanks Matt your really save my butt again"

"*you owe me*"

"I know I do I really do."

Yes matt had lost his voice. It was likely he would never speak again. Bust just as he had promised Alfred was always there for him and because of him Matt still found reasons to smile and be happy. If not for Alfred it was likely Matthew never would have smiled again, or even made it to high school but they were both in grad 11 now more that half done high school. And still best friends!

**Ok to there's the start for you all I come out with more soon I promise please review !**


	2. Chapter 2

**ow the story begins !**

"Hey you go on I'm going to stop and get a coffee you want one " Al asked Matt

"* no I am fine Al thanks. See you in class don be late kay?*"

"I wont " Al ran off the get himself a coffee

Matt shook his head but smiled. What goof he thought I so glad he is my best friend don't know what I'd do with out him.

He walked in the class room and sat in his set. He was the first one there beside the teach he. Had never seen him before was he new to this school. He has longer hair than most men. Tied into a small pony tail it was light blond. The teach looked up from his booked and smiled at Matt. The man had blue eyes and a bit of stubble. He looked to being is 20's maybe 30's if you push it.

"bonjour?"

Matt just smiled. The man got up a walked over the Matt "do you trouble with French ?"

Matthew blinked and took out some paper.

*Not at all I rather good at French I just cant speak*

"Would you mined telling me why. If you don't want to you really don't have to.

Matthew went back to wring out an answer.

*No I don't mine when I was 7 I had a tumour in my throat they took it out as a result I ended up loosening the ability to talk . Doesn't bother me anymore.*

"Ahh I see I sorry to hear that."

Matt just shrugged *Things happen that life you know?*

The teach nodded and when back to his desk waiting for class to start. Al got into class at the first bell rang. He took his set next to Matt. "Hey we got new French teacher. Woah he's pretty attractive for a teacher."

"*yah I Guess*"

The second bell rang and the class settled down.

"bonjour for those of you who are really bad at French that means hello."

He smiled the class laughed including Alfred.

"Hey I like this guy he might not be so bad." He whispered to Matt.

Matthew smiled it was good to see someone that enjoys there job.

"My name is mr. Bonnefoy"

The class went smooth there was no home work that day. Mr Bonnefoy really hated give homework if he didn't have to.

Alfred gathered his stuff quickly and waited for his friend. The two boys looked like they could be bothers after all there looks were so similar.

The rest of the day went by rather fast both boys had most of the same classes. At last the final bell of the day rung Al stretched.

"Hey Mattie wanna come over for dinner and some video games?"

"* welllll*"

"Oh come please I promise well get some studying done."

Matthew smiled "*ok Al but remember you promised*"

"yah yah so got a girlfriend yet or what?"

"*Al you know the last girl I went out with wouldn't stop slowly yelling she thought being mute meant I was deaf as well*"

"Hahahaha oh yah I remember you almost did go deaf from her yelling hahahaha"

"*what about you your super popular with like ever girl at school*"

"Well …"

"ALFRED!" and girls voice call and a small blonde jumped on his back." Did you miss me why haven't you called."

"Hehe hey Nat well I have been really busy with school stuff. Right Matt?"

Matt nodded even though it was a lie. Natalya glared at Matt

"But I miss you." Ring ring she cell phone whent off "Oh that will be my bother see you tomorrow love"

"yah… tomorrow" al said "why wont she leave me alone." he wined

"* why don't you brake up with her*"

"See I would but she kinda scares me a lot. Ok more like terrifies me."

Matthew let another breath laugh "* you scared of a girl*"

"Matt you don't get it Natalya is crazy like her bother Ivan. If I end it she will go crazy EX and kill everyone I know and then me!"

"*Well guess I dead than.*"

"I don't even really like he like don get me wrong she is cute and good in bed but "

"*whoa whoa way too much info Al. I never needed to know that *"

"Would you rather we talk about your sex life oh wait you don't have one"

He mocked his friend.

"* Well I don't know Al things have gotten pretty hot with my sock drawer*"

"Oh boy whens the wedding" al laughed.

"*well I am so not wearing a dress.*"

"You look hotter in a tux anyway."

"*What?*"

Shit I just said he would look hot fuck. Well might at well tell him. No I can't he'll hate me. Come on Al man up you can hid that you like him forever. Well it's now or never.

"Un …well Matt I ….. I kiand really like you."

Matt's hand began to shake making it harder for him to reply"*W-what are you saying*"

And people say I the dumb one. "Matt ….I am in love with you!"

"*I-I think I s-should go home.*"

Alfred heart shattered he may have just lost his best friend.

"H-Hey forget I said anything kay I'll see you tomorrow?"

Matt just wave still rather shocked at he best friend confession.

Al ran home he didn't want to cry till he got back. As soon as he was in the door he when straight to his room. God I am such a fuck up I can never keep my big mouth shut. Matt will hate me forever. I just lost the best friend I ever head all cuz of my stupid heart. I can't not want him though I have felt this way for 6 month now. The teen hug his pillow and cried into it. I hate this feeling make it go away I don't wanna feel this heartache.

Matt got back and walk to his room. What was Al thinking. They were best friend now he loved him. How could he have been so dense Al had been flirting with him for weeks. He thought Alfred was just kidding around. My best friend loves me well this is awkward do I like him back nah it's crazy it cant work out…can it?

Al didn't eat dinner. Matt didn't eat a lot. Alfred cried him self to sleep. Matt tired to think of other things, tomorrow would be interesting .

**Sorry if this is sucky I will try and make it better I promise I hope you will want more please review and be nice**


	3. Chapter 3

**Man I am bad a getting out chapters sorry guys not that anyone is reading this one.**

That morning al woke up for school not that he had much sleep anyway he didn't even wanna go to school not today not ever he would see Matt in 4 of his 5 classes today. The two boys only had 2 classes that dint match up. But Al drag him self from bed a got dressed. And he stopped a tims on his way kind of hoping he would not run into his best friend.

Matt had got to school early he sat at his desk yet again wait for class to stat he rested his head one his hand and stared off into space. Soon a tim's coffee was being dangled in front of him and a bag that held a maple doughnut.

"Need a Moring pick me up." He knew that voice Al's voice .He took the coffee and doughnut. This was a thing Al would always do when ever they would have a fight.

He would feel super bad and do this in the hope Matt would forgive him little did he know that most of the time Matt had already forgiven him he just never told him.

"* Thanks Al what this for *"

"I feel bad for letting thing get super awkward yesterday so Here is my sorry. Forgive me?" he looked a Mathew with his cute puppy dog yes and a pout Matts body shook with a silent laugh.

"*yah yah your forgiven you big dummy*"

"Hey you could have left out the dummy part"

Matt just smiled smugly at him.

Class began the hour ticked by oh so slowly. But when class finely did end the teach ask Matthew to stay behind for a moment.

"I'll wait for yah!" Alfred assured him.

Matt looks at the teacher sweetly.

"Mathew are you feeling ok I mean you don't seem you today."

Matt took out a note pad and he used for this stuff.

"*I am fine .*"

"Are you sure you seem to have a lot on your mind."

"*nope I am really fine*"

"Well to my mind at ease would you go see the school grad 11 consular please"

"*I really don't think I need too*"

"Please Matthew for me ?"

Matt sighed she couldn't really say no for ever.

"*ok I'll go*"

"Thank you now off you go you only have a 15 minute brake before you next class."

Matt nodded and left the class room.

"So what did she was ?" Asked Alfred.

"*She wants me to go see the consular before lunch*"

"Ahh bummer man"

If I can act normal with Matt than maybe we can pretend nothing happened.

The next class was English witch was long a boring then the next class Matt got to go early to see the consular. He walked down that hall the knocked to the door . He head a voice he swore he knew say come in he opened the door a bit surprised to see his new French teacher.

"Oh hello um Matthew right ?"

Matt nodded his head yes.

"Please have a seat"

Matt took the seat across the desks form him.

"Now what would you like to talk about?"

Matt took out his note pad and began to write but mr. Bonnefoy stopped his hand.

"Matthew I have a deaf sister I know how to read sign language you don't need to write everything down with me." Matt put his pen and paper back well that was kind of nice.

"*look I don't think I have anything to really say the teacher made me come here.*"

"well she must have a reason for sending you here yes?"

"*she said I seemed off today*"

"Well did soothing happen lately?"

Matt just looked at him. The French man knew that look.

"Ah ha something did happen but you have no intention of tell me do you.?"

The boy looked and his teacher with a questioning look.

"*how did you… no you have no way of know that.*"

Mr. Bonnefoy let out a chuckle.

"Sorry Matthew but I can just tell sometimes." He smiled. "Now I wont make you tell me anything. But you have a vary close friend Alfred the boy you sit next to in class right ?"

Matt nodded.

"Well would you please talk to him if you wont talk to me I have heard to two have been close since grade school and that not something that will change. You both must care for one another very much."

The bell rang for lunch

"Well I wont keep you from your lunch my door is always open if you even need something do hesitate to ask."

Matt gave him another nodded hand headed to the café to buy some lunch.

**Not grate but hop you like it !**


End file.
